Legend World
"Legend World" (レジェンドワールド Rejendo Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world revolves around mythological creatures and folk-tales from Europe such as the Round Table, Norse Mythology and Greek Mythology. Legend World's card frame features a metallic gold plate with a swirly ornate vine-like design. Playstyle Legend World has widely varied playstyles and varied abilities depending on the different attributes. In general, each attribute represents various tales from mythology and folklore. The characteristics from these stories reveal themselves in their playstyles. The Olympus and Wydar Sarkal attributes call upon various monsters of legend to relentlessly assault the opponent in coordinated formations. Heroes summon the Knights of the Round Table to do their bidding. Their monsters gain advantages when link attacking, and their items tend to have the Equipment Change keyword that allows a player to switch between items depending on the situation. Asgard constructs an intricate chain of effects that rely on discarding cards from hand. By solving this "puzzle", certain combos can be performed that benefit the player and leave the opponent completely helpless. Members of the Star attribute focus on maintaining a stronghold. They can lockdown the opponent with their sturdy monsters and render their opponent's abilities moot. Fairy attribute cards dawdle while filling their drop zone. When enough Fairy cards are in the drop zone, their powerful abilities and spells unlock. Attributes *Adventurer *Asgard *Chaos *Charge *Death *Defense *Deity *Demon Lord *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Dungeon Enemy *Enhance *Fairy *Fire *Fire Power *Hero *Knight *Light *Neodragon *Olympus *Recovery *Rune *Shield *Staff *Star *Summon *Superhero *Thunder Empire *Toilet *Water *Weapon *Wizard *Wydar Sarkal Archetypes *Great Spell *Gorgon *Sword of the King *Zodiac List of Legend World cards Flags *Legend World (card) Items *"Demonic Descent Sword of the King" Laevateinn *Chaos Absorber *Destructive Sword of the King, Trishula *Divine Armor, Aegis *Divine Demonic Sword of the King, Excalibur Replica *Divine Protection, Prydwen *Divine Spear, Gungnir *Divine Sword, Gallatin *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung *Regal Sword of the King, Joyeuse *Eroded Beast Sword of the King, Laevateinn Savage *Espada Runar (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Fabricated Sword of the King, Armas Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Caladbolg Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Dainsleif Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Eckesachs Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Fragarach Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Hovd Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Hrotti Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Mistilteinn Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Nagelring Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Unsigned Iron Sword Replica *Fabricated Sword of the King, Zulfiqar Replica *Famous Sword, Hrunting *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente *Gymir's Staff *Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn *Immortal Sword, Durandal *Immortal Sword of the King, Durandal *Magic Sword, Azoth *Minyas' Treasures Chamber - Room of Sword of the King - *Purgatory Sword, Silver Givson (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Rune Staff *School Campus Level 3 ― The 3rd Toilet Before You ― *Star Bow, Artemis Arrow *Star Pole Sword, Estrela *Sword of the King, Carnwenhan *Sword of the King, Excalibur *Sword of the King, Sequence *Sword of the King and Sham, Lobera & Lobera Replica *Sword of the King Scabbard, Surtr Cross *Watchsword of Autodeity, CHAOS Laevateinn Spells *A Fleeting Dream *A Ruler's Privilege *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Algiz Gard *Annoying Ways of the Troll *Autodeity's Favor *Berserk Gard *Betrayer (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Bloody Holy Grail *Book of Illusions, Mabinogion *Breathen Gard *Brilliance of the Yellow Path *Chosen Being *Darkness Rune (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee *Decree of Dullahan *Disparities of Worlds *Divine Guidance (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Elixir of Aesculapius *Eluned's Ring *Fable of the Sword Sage *Final Battle Ground, Vigrior *Folklore of Wydar Sarkal *For The Chosen Ones *Fury of Odin *Future Astrology (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Gleipnir *Great Fate, Frozen Stars *Great Spell, Bifrost of Haven and Earth (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Great Spell, Collapse of Valhalla *Great Spell, Fimbulwinter *Great Spell, Ragnarok *Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus *Great Spell, Weiterstadt *Hero's Base, Castle Camelot *Heroic Spirit *Heroic Tale *Holy Grail *Horn of Demise, Gjallarhorn *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder *Illusion of the Void Deity (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Infallible Blade Wall *Light Horn of the False Deity *Light of Guidance *Lua Nova (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Medusa Shield *Merciless Pressure *Merlin's Advice *Mimisbrunnr *Mind Faker (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Mission Card of Judgment, "Great Spell, Apocalypse" (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Mission Complete, "Extreme Great Spell Apocalypse Day" (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Nausciss Gard *One Who Leads *Oswira Gard *Parasite Yggdrasil *Population Reduction *Power of Mythology *Scorn of Gremlin *Selfish Purification *Sentinels of the Stars *Shield of Achilles *Shield of Knowledge, Tetra Vibrion *Skilled General's Insight *Starfall Night *Sulizers Gard *Symbel Gard *Taboo Contract *Tevas Gard *The Door That Just Wouldn't Open *The Fighters' Oath *The Great Washing *The Hardworking Fairies *The Wydar Sarkal *Trismegistos' Alchemy *Uninvited Deity, -Inspector- (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Unyielding Dignity *Yngl Gard Impacts *Asgard Saga *Dragged By The Toilet *Great Spell Finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Laevatein! *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief *On Throne! Go! Hanako WC! *Super Gravity Device, Graviton Generator (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Taboo, Savage Form! *The Godjenesis! Monsters Size 0 *Anatomy Dummy, Migi Nice Guy *Aries Starsentinel, Arieez *Cait Sith in Boots *Capricorn Starsentinel, Capricorneo *Chaos Blade, Joker (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Colossal Deity of Phantom Star, Astraeus *Columba Fact *Conciliation Omni Lord, Count Dawn *Count Dawn of the Distant Days *Demon Lord's Pet Cat, Cait Sith (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre *Frost Wall, Nevel Vans *Golden Apple Custodian, Ydun *Home Sweet Home Cait Sith *Ice Blade, Joker *INV Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Twilight Count *Knights of the Round Table, Ywain *Libra Starsentinel, Leebra *Lightning Star, Thunder Procyon *Loki the Ehrgeiz *Masked Swordsman, Kiri (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Meteorarms, Altoalizal (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Meteorarms, Gravidade (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Meteorarms, Nebulosa (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Meteorarms, Pisca Pisca (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Meteorarms, Vaishal (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Moon Celestial, Selene *Ophiuchus Starsentinel, Orphiuco *Perseus Algol *Pisces Starsentinel, Pisis *Procyon Melampus *Professor Menjo (Dual Card/Hero World) *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Horned Serpent *Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn *Shineblade Joker *Skeletal Specimen, Skull Dandy *Spring Breeze Bearer, Sylph *Taurus Starsentinel, Tauro *Thunderblade Joker (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Undying Wise King, Count Dawn *Uniform Hero, Valkyrie Frill (Dual Card/Hero World) *Valkyrie, All-knowing Alwidol *Valkyrie, Rota the Caller of Blizzard *Virgo Starsentinel, Virgen *Wind Fairy, Sylph *Wind Frolicker, Sylph Size 1 *Anemic Vampire, Dizzy Dracula *Aquarius Starsentinel, Aquario *Capella Origar *Carved Stallion of Dreams, Dalahast *Corpse Spirit, Draogul *Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim *Demonic Beast, Afanc *Divine Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Divine Stallion, Pegasus *Dragon Vanquishing Emperor, Beowulf *Evil Dragon, Nidhogg *Freaky Strength Girl, Hikiko *Frost Giant, Hrimthurs *Furious Unicorn *Getters Cursed Dragon *Giant Bird, Thunderbird *Glacier Dragon, Zilant *Glutton Jailer, Glugiu *Gorgon Three Sisters, Medusa *Gorgon Three Sisters, Stheno *Great Magician, Merlin *Great Wind Fairy, Sylph *Ground Fairy, Gnome *Knights of the Round Table, Galahad *Knights of the Round Table, Gareth *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain *Leo Starsentinel, Leaon *Loyal Unicorn *Man-Eating Demonic Beast, Guivre *Marchioness, Elizabeth *Mysterious Fortune Teller, Sofia (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Night Witch, Clear *Odd Bird, Harpy *Panther Robed Knight, Tariel *Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda *Red Dragon, Welsh *Red-eyed Succubus *Rigel Orion *Schedar Cassiopeia *Sirius Lailaps *Skilled General, Odysseus *Soaring Flame, Lindwurm *Spica Virgo *Spring Heeled Jack *Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir *Treasure Jailer, Sonderdach *Virgen Unleashed *Water Spirit, Rusalka *Waweldrache *White Dragon, Gwiber *Wisdom Warrior, Oliver Size 2 *Armored Dragon, Cuelebre *Bronze Giant, Talos *Corpse Swallower, Hraesvelgr *Dashing in the Moonlight, Red Cap *Dauntless Valor, Rinaldo *Deity of Buddyfight Realm (Self-Proclaimed), Goddo★Funayama *Destruction Demon, Razer Back *Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch *Fire Giant, Surtr *First Tribulation, Gold Lion of Nemea *Gemini Starsentinel, Gemios *Golden Blade, Chrysaor *Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale *Hazel Emperor Jailer, Alking *Ice Emperor, Thrudgelmir *Immortal Sword Sage, Shosetsu (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Iron Dragon, Tarasque *Jinxed Puppet, Sister Meri *King of Forest, Zlatorog *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur *Knights of the Round Table, Lancelot *Knights of the Round Table, Percival *Meteorarms, Dragsolar (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Paper Ittan-momen *Protecting the Secret Treasure, Grootslang *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fernyiges *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Zirnitra *Karuna Cycle Emperor, Miserea (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Ruler of Sea, Rahab *Sagittarius Starsentinel, Sagitario *Secret Army of the Divine King, Vodan Shadow *Stellar Deity, Astraeus *Taurus Aldebaran *Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus *Valkyrie, Assault Cara *Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr *Valkyrie, Eruroon the Divine Will *Valkyrie, Salvation Eir *Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur (Dual Card/Hero World) *Wolfman, Gutz Size 3 *Brilliance of the Twin Star, Zodiac (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Cancer Starsentinel, Cancel *CHAOS Alberion (Dual Card/Danger World) *CHAOS Aquario *CHAOS Azrael *CHAOS Balor *CHAOS Bloody King *CHAOS Brute *CHAOS Carbuncle *CHAOS Cuhullin *CHAOS David *CHAOS Hadeath *CHAOS Kraken *CHAOS Mothman *CHAOS Osiris *CHAOS Tartaros *CHAOS Zodiac (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Colossal Sea Monster, Cetus *Deity of Sun and Death, Bloody King *Deity Meteorarms, Azavoarl (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Demon Wolf, Fenrir *Demonic Beast, Grendel *Endeavor Star Deity, Tierkreis (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Eventual Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac Nohva (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Fairy King, Oberon *Flying Duchmon *High Eliminator, Zodiac (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Hollowed Arms, Zodiac (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Ice Blade "Astralkus" *Ice Dragon Demon Lord, Miserea (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Ice Dragon of Rebirth, Roi Miserea (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Judgement of the Cold-blooded King, Miserea (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Moon Wolf, Managarmr *Overturn Ice Emperor, Miserea (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Reborn! The Hanako In The Toilet *Resurrected Demon Wolf, Fenrir (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Robo of Urban Legends, Hanako WC *Scorpio Starsentinel, Escorpia *Space-Time Distortion Dragon, Zodiac "if" (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Star Deity Combined Dragon, Zodiac "es" (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *The Hanako In The Toilet *Valkyrie, Skuld the Lamenter of the Future *World Snake, Jormungandr Impact Monsters Size 1 *Sylph, "Fairies' Banquet" Size 2 *Astraeus, "Birthday of Wind and Stars" Size 3 *Fenrir, "Curse of Vanargand" Category:Beast Universe